Her Family
by ClarityInObscurity
Summary: A short, heartfelt fiction based around the AVALANCHE "family". Tifa 3rd person POV. Cloti.


The bar had wound down for the night. The last of the patrons had drug himself out the door with the little sense he had left. Music drifted through the dim room from the small radio on a shelf behind the bar. Little colored lights decorated the edges of the room and silver garland hung from the windowpanes.

For the final time that night, the young woman behind the bar wiped down the lacquered wood to a mirror shine. Her hand kept circling the white rag in the same spot for an extended amount of time. She sighed and glanced at the clock, ceasing the motion. It was a quarter until midnight. She had closed down early and shooed her patrons out. Those that had family should have been spending the holiday with them, not wiling away at a bar.

She moved her rag to a new spot on the counter when she heard the bell above her door chime. Without looking up, she said, "I'm sorry, but we're closing early for the night."

"Won't keep it open for a couple of old friends?" she heard a familiar voice respond.

Her head shot up to look at the newcomers. She immediately recognized the two men, one had vibrantly red hair and the other was as bald as a bowling ball. A smile broke across her face as she made her way from behind the bar. "Reno, Rude, how are you two doing?"

The red-head, Reno, opened his arms to receive a hug from the woman, "Eh, we're doing all right. Doing some last minute Christmas deliveries for the boss."

The bald man, Rude, also received a hug, "You're the last stop for the night, Miss Lockheart."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rude. Just call me Tifa."

"Sorry, Miss Tifa."

Tifa just rolled her eyes. She would never get him to call her by her name correctly. "So you said you were making deliveries for Rufus?"

"Yeah," Reno said nonchalantly. He picked something from under his fingernail. "The boss wanted to do something…nice."

Picking up a large cloth sack, Rude grabbed out a stuffed moogle and a child-sized model of Cloud's buster sword. "These are for the children you care for."

Tifa graciously accepted the gifts. The children would be ecstatic to receive an extra present. She set them on the table closest to her. "I'll make sure they get them. Thank you."

Reno shifted from one foot to the other, "Me and Rude got ya a gift, too."

Digging into the bag once again, Rude took out a set of new black, leather gloves. On the backs of the gloves, her name was embroidered in pink. Tifa tried on the gloves and clenched her fists. "They're a perfect fit. Thank you, guys. I was in need of a new pair."

"No problemo," Reno answered.

When nothing else was proffered, Tifa asked humorously, "What? Nothing for me from Rufus?"

Rude cleared his throat and said, "The boss does have a gift for you. It should be here in about an hour."

"An hour?" She looked at the clock. It showed just after midnight. "I guess I could stay up a bit longer." Tifa looked back to Reno and Rude.

"You better," said Reno. "This gift has been a long time in coming." The men turned toward the door and began to walk for it. "Oh, and Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"If the delivery boy is late, make sure to smack him around a bit. He needs to learn a lesson." With that, both men walked out the door and into the cold night.

Tifa shook her head. Those two were quite the pair. Walking back to the bar, she picked up the rag and deposited it into a dirty laundry bag. She turned off the lights to the bar, but left on the colored lights. The bar had a magical look to it in the new glow. She walked past the stairs to the back of the building. Late last year, she had a new addition built. There was a cozy living room with a fireplace. She lit the fireplace, slowly stoking the fire to life. When she was satisfied with the blaze, she sat down on the cushy, leather couch. Tifa looked at the large pine tree shoved in to a corner of the room. Colored lights adorned the branches along with glass bulbs of different designs. There were presents under the tree waiting to be opened. On the coffee table in front of her, there was a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of milk left earlier in the evening by Marlene and Denzel in hopes to please Santa Clause.

Sighing softly, Tifa took the two letters that were weighted down by the plate of cookies. The first one she looked at, written by Marlene, made her smile. For Christmas, Marlene asked Santa to make everyone happy and the hope that she could be with her adopted father, Barret. Marlene would be granted her wish this year. Barret had informed a few days prior that he would be taking Marlene into his care. The little girl would be excited to go. The other letter, written by Denzel, only asked for one thing. He wanted Cloud to come home.

"Me too, Denzel," she whispered softly. "Me too."

Folding the letters, she put them into her back pocket. She took a couple drinks of the milk and ate a couple of the cookies. Evidence had to be left that the jolly old man had paid a visit to their home. Tifa sank back into the couch. She watched the firelight create shadows, making them dance around. Soon enough, the long day took hold and the even sound of the crackling fire put her to sleep.

Not too long after, Tifa awoke to a noise not far from her. She looked down to see a deep green blanket over her form. She had lain down at some point. A rustling came from by the tree. She peered over the armrest of the couch to see a sight she had not seen in a long time. There, trying to quietly place presents under the tree, was Cloud. Her breath caught in her throat and he heart came to a stop. Was it a dream?

Cloud must have heard Tifa. He turned to face her, his brilliant blue-green eyes stared at her. Shuffling his right foot slightly, he looked away. He couldn't bear to see the emotions playing across her face. He heard her rise from the couch, the leather groaning with the released weight. He felt arms encircle around him and her face press into his chest. The sound of her light sobs made it to his ears.

"Cloud," she said softly. "You're home."

Cloud didn't say anything. He continued to stand in her embrace unmoving.

"I've been waiting. I knew you would come back."

He looked down to the top of her head. His arms, as if of their own accord, wrapped around her smaller body. He rested his chin on her head and held on tight. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He had missed her smell. Rain and clean. He had missed her comforting presence. He had missed her.

Cloud broke the embrace and held her back. He looked into her deep eyes. "Tifa," he said, "I'm sorry. For everything. For not being there for the children. For not being there for you."

Tifa shushed him with her finger, "I forgive you."

He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away. "No. I need to do this." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was called away abruptly by Shinra. Anything to do with Sephiroth had to be cleaned up and destroyed. Since I could locate him, they thought I would be able to find his remnants." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I did not know it would take so long. The days dragged on and before I knew it, nine months had passed by. And then a year onward." He licked his lips and took a shaky breath. "Just know, it was not the children. It was not you. Those months being away from you were the hardest months I have ever lived. I dreamt of you every night. I thought of you every day. And I know that I never want to be a day without you again." Cloud got down on both of his knees. From his pant pocket, he took out a small, black box. He heard Tifa's gasp. She knew what the box meant. "Tifa, I know I have done some stupid things and said some even more stupid things. I've been blind and oblivious to your needs. I know who I am now. I know that we belong together. So, Tifa, will you marry me?"

There was a pregnant pause. Tifa was in shock. Never in all her years did she think Cloud would propose to her. A smile took over her lips as she plowed into Cloud, sending them both to the floor. "Yes, yes! I will!" She kissed him soundly on the lips. After a few moments of entanglement, Cloud managed to get the ring on Tifa's finger. The diamonds on the ring sparkled in the firelight.

"Come, we should go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be busy," Cloud said softly.

"Busy?"

"Yes. I invited the whole crew over for breakfast."

"Oh my…"

"I thought you might say that," Cloud said. He took her hand in his and they went up the stairs to Tifa's room in happy bliss.

In the morning, Tifa laid in the bed next to Cloud. He was buried under the covers, only his spiky hair stuck out from the top of the sheets. She ran her hand gently through his hair just to make sure he was real. She would catch a shimmer from the ring on her finger and smile. He was really next to her in bed. He really asked her to marry him.

A few moments later, she heard quick pattering of feet. The children were up. They came bursting in the door, Marlene in the forefront.

" Tifa! Tifa!" they both yelled.

Tifa's eyes went wide when she saw they were going to jump on the bed. And where they were going to jump. Before she could get a word out, the children landed on where Cloud was sleeping. She heard a groan from him muffled by the pillow, but the children didn't notice.

"Santa came last night!" Marlene got out first, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah," Denzel said more calmly. "He ate some of the cookies and drank the milk."

"And he left presents!" Marlene said excitedly.

Denzel was the first to notice the somewhat pained look on Tifa's face. "Tifa, is everything okay?"

Marlene then looked at Tifa closely. "We didn't mean to wake you up," she said softly. She bit her bottom lip in guilt. She did not like it when her guardian was upset.

"No, I'm okay, but…" she glanced to where the children were perched, "I think Cloud would appreciate it if you got off his back."

The eyes of both the children grew to the size of tea plates. They quickly scrambled off the bed and stood back. The lump they had been sitting on moved slowly and the covers flipped back. Cloud sat up on the bed and gave a lopsided grin to the children. "Hey," he said weakly, a bit winded from having two children pounce his back.

Marlene's jaw dropped open as Denzel stood in shock. Neither children knew how to respond. At the same time, apologies and questions came flying at him. Cloud laughed a little at their enthusiasm.

"Slow down," he said. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know I was there. And I got here last night."

He saw Denzel swallow and Cloud knew he was about to ask a loaded question. "Why did you come back?"

"The short of it," Cloud answered, "I wanted to start a family."

"With us?"

Tifa took this as her cue to come in to the conversation. She held out her left hand for the children to see. After seeing the ring, both children squealed as they shot into Cloud's arms and pinned him to the bed. Tifa just laughed at the helpless look on his face. She grabbed her robe from the floor next to the bed and made her way to the shower. She would let Cloud handle the children.

After Tifa had dressed in a little red dress, she went downstairs to start making breakfast. She was bombarded by Yuffie, the first to arrive of the group. She animatedly greeted Tifa and demanded to help make breakfast. Tifa was reluctant to do so, but it was Christmas after all. She would let her mix the ingredients and keep her away from the stove.

Soon, others began to arrive. Cid and Shera were next with their little boy, Sheldon. He looked like the spitting image of Cid. Hopefully he wouldn't swear like him. As soon as Shera set Sheldon on the floor, he was off crawling to find mischief. Thankfully, Tifa had put the colored lights out of his reach. Cid lit up a cigarette and plopped down on a bar stool and Shera took a seat next to him. Yuffie, excited by the new arrivals, abandoned her idea to cook and went to pester Cid.

Next to arrive was Barret. Marlene came racing down the stairs when she heard his boisterous voice. The multiple screams of "Daddy!" rang through the bar. Barret hoisted the little girl onto his shoulder.

"Say Marlene?"

"What, daddy?"

"How would you like to come live with me?"

Marlene's face lit up. "Like, all the time?"

"Yes, all the time."

The girl let out a shriek as she hugged Barret's head. "Oh, daddy, daddy, daddy! Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, baby, I do."

Tifa smiled at the interaction as she shooed Sheldon away from the kitchen. She knew Marlene would be happy to hear the news. Tifa went back to scrambling eggs when the last of the members arrived.

Vincent came through the door quietly, but his red cloak gave him away. Greetings went around as he unbuckled his cloak. He took it off his shoulders and set it on the back of an unoccupied chair. Over the last year, Tifa had been helping Vincent become used to his body and the scars on them. While he would take off the cloak now, he would not stop wearing black. Maybe in another year she could break that, too.

Cloud came ambling down the stairs then. Silence reigned over the room as he stopped at the bottom. He looked at everyone before muttering, "What?"

The group descended on Cloud, asking him all sorts of questions. Threats were also slung around and some well placed swears by Cid. Cloud couldn't get one word in. With good grace, Tifa went to rescue Cloud. She shoved her left hand in the middle of the hubbub and waited for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed when Yuffie squealed. The conversation then shifted to a happier set of questions. Threats, however, were still hurled at Cloud by Barret and Cid.

After the group was satisfied with answers, they dispersed. They began to move tables together and set the table. Tifa began to bring out plates of food with the help of Denzel. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, coffee cake, milk, and orange juice. When everyone had taken their seats, Cloud cleared his throat. He stood up and looked around at everyone. He took a deep breath before he began, "We've been together for a long time. We've been through happy times and bitter ones. We've defeated evil and we've watched loved ones die. I know I have not been around much in the last couple years—"

"That's an understatement," muttered Cid. He was promptly kicked in the shin by Shera.

"—but I plan to stick around for the long haul now. Every remnant of Sephiroth is gone. The damage he caused has been rebuilt. It was a long task and during that time, I realized where I wanted to be." Cloud looked down at Tifa. "Right here." Tifa smiled at him. He looked back to the rest of the group. "So, here is to the family we gained through hardship. Here is to those we lost. Here is to the good life ahead of us." Cloud raised his glass of orange juice in the air. "Cheers."

A chorus of "cheers" and a round of glasses clinking ensued. There was a moment of silence as Cloud took his seat. Tifa was the first to speak up with, "Dig in." Conversation began again around the table. A couple arguments broke out between Cid and Yuffie, but they were easily quelled with a kick from Shera to Cid.

"But Shera, she said—"

"Mind your manners, Cid." Shera hid a smile as she took a bit from her plate.

Cid just crossed his arms and skulked while Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

When the meal was finished, Marlene and Denzel raced to the living room to open presents. Shera helped Tifa to clear the table and get the dishes started. Tifa walked into the living room to see the children admiring their presents. Marlene had her stuffed moogle wedged under her arm as she opened a box to find a pretty, yellow dress. She held it up excitedly to show Barret. Denzel showed his model buster sword to Cloud with hope in his eyes.

Tifa smiled as she walked back into the bar area. There she saw Yuffie sneaking up behind Vincent. She had the mistletoe that had been pinned over the jukebox in her hand. She dangled it above herself precariously. Vincent was unaware that she was behind him as he looked through a magazine. She was almost upon Vincent when he whipped around and kissed her on the lips. He turned around just as quickly. Yuffie stood stock-still. She blinked a couple times, her brain not registering what happened. Suddenly, her cheeks turned red as she broke out in a blush. Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

Soon enough, Cloud came back into the bar with the children in tow. He sat down by Vincent and struck up a conversation with him. Tifa watched him from the doorway she stood in. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was leaning on the frame. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. It was the best Christmas she could have asked for.

Cloud caught her gaze and held it. His lips moved into a smile, a genuine one. Before Tifa could smile back, his face morphed into one of shock as he was bowled over by Denzel and Marlene. They all landed on the floor with the children on top of Cloud. Both of the children began to tickle him mercilessly. Tifa laughed aloud. This was hers. Her family. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Tifa ran over to help Cloud battle the children. She knew how ticklish he was. Cid and Barret made bets on who would win. Shera shook her head at her husband as she held on to Sheldon. Vincent snuck into the living room with Yuffie not far behind, the mistletoe long forgotten.

Outside, snow fell gently from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of purity. And a white lily bloomed in the old church across town.


End file.
